swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuffaw
Kuffaw is a Mandalorian Wookie. He is brothers with Adenn Gra'tua Ogden. Kuffaw is imposing without his armor on, even by Wookie standards. He has a rare fur coloring that gives his shaggy brown hair red highlights that he finds rather embarrassing, but even more embarrassing to him is the bald spot on his left shoulder- an unfortunate result of a blaster shot that killed forever the hair that would grow there. Personality When he's with Adenn or other Mandolorians he's quite social, cracking jokes and intimidating those who don't know him for the entertainment of those who do. When he's among strangers or beings he doesn't like or trust, he remains stoically silent, letting them wonder what massive being is beneath the armor. He is getting over a confidence streak he had been on for most of his life, trying to be more cautious and take his time so as to not run head-long into bad situations. History Past History Kuffaw started hunting bounties roughly two years before meeting Adenn Gra'tua Ogden, and since then the two have become close friends, even formally adopting each other as brothers. Anything before that he refuses to elaborate on, though, even to Adenn. As a part of this mysterious past Kuffaw refuses to go to Kashyyyk for any assignment nor will he associate or interact with other Wookies. He claims to have severed that part of his life forever. The past he has severed is one of fast living and a lot of money as a smuggler. He struck a lucrative deal with some Trandoshan slavers that landed him a ton of creds and very little danger; all he had to do was smuggle equipment to and from Kashyyyk for them. Kuffaw saw no harm in such smuggling and agreed and had the job for several years. In the sixth and final year of this job did he have to make an unscheduled stop on a planet along the way in his usual route to do some maintenance to his ships' engines. He opened the cargo bay and was amazed and outraged to see just what 'equipment' he was smuggling. Wookies. He took the Wookie slaves back to Kashyyyk and set them free, then went to his Trandoshan contact and killed him as well as the other Trandoshans in the post. Then he went into self-induced permanent exile and renounced his claim to the Wookie heritage as penance for what he had done. He had no idea how many Wookies he had helped get taken into slavery and he did not want to know During his drifting in self-pity he happened upon a Mandolorian Mercenary who hired him out as transport back to Mandalore where Kuffaw began to learn of the Mandalorian culture and was quick to adopt it, going from simple smuggler to Mercenary with a specialty in smuggling. Recent History Kuffaw returned to Mandalore to meet up with his brother Adenn Gra'tua Ogden and inform him of a mission where they could earn quite a lot of creds. The two parted with plans to meet up in the Tatoo System to take on a mission for the Kicka Empire. He and Adenn boarded a Galactic Alliance battleship and planted bombs that destroyed it. On the mission, they met a girl named Mirdala who was severely wounded in a firefight. Adenn healed her back to reasonable health and took her to a hospital to finish up. For several months while Adenn was away, Kuffaw did small smuggling jobs to earn some extra cash. Upon Adenn's return to Mandalore, Kuffaw remained at their temporary home whiel Adenn scoured the planet to unite the clans. A couple days later, he removed all evidence of their stay at the appartment and joined Adenn on Nal Hutta and aided him in taking over the Communcations Center of the planet. Shortly thereafter, he recieved three ships and, following a plan detailed by Adenn, commanded the bombing of Nar Shaddaa. After the Bombing he met Mirdala, the woman he and Adenn had rescued. She opted to join him on his next mission, which was to set up a base on planet Myrkr. Category:Mandalorian Characters